Chanson au Clair de Lune
by Bizante
Summary: Les gens soulagent leur coeur en chantant. Pourquoi pas ceux de Konohana?
1. Chanson au clair de lune – Naruto

**Chanson au Clair de Lune**

Une journée de plus était passée. Une journée comme les autres pour eux. Une journée spéciale pour lui. Il y avait cru, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne. Même pas ceux pour qui il était devenu fort. Pour eux il était devenu fort parce que ils étaient "ces personnes précieuses". Même la personne qui avait été la 1ère à l'aimer avait oublié.

C'était le soir. Normalement il serait entrain de s'entraîner pour eux, pour devenir plus fort, mais ce soir s'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas. Même le regards des gens qui normalement ne le touche plus, on recommencé à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Comme quand il avait 5 ans. Ces regards de haine et de mépris qui lui faisait peur et qui en même temps le mettait dans une colère noire. Sauf que maintenant il savait d'où venait cette colère. De Kyubi. Celui qui, ironiquement, fût le seul à ce souvenir. Mais cette colère que Kyubi forçait à faire entrer en Naruto, il en avait l'habitude. En temps normal il aurait réussi à la contenir. Mais ce soir…. Ce soir il se demandait si Kyubi n'aurait pas droit à sa "promenade". Lui qui le lui avait si souvent demandé de pouvoir "sortir pour ce dégourdir les mâchoires".

Mais Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il lui restait donc que une solution. Celle qu'il utilisait lors de cas comme celui-ci. Des cas qui lui donnaient envie de libérer son compagnon de corps. Il prit ces vêtements, mais pas les habituel. Il voulait passer incognito, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose mette de l'huile dans le feu qu'était son âme. Surtout pas. Il passa donc des pantalons noirs, ainsi qu'un pull muni d'une capuche qui mit sur la tête. Vêtu ainsi personne ne le remarquera.

Il sortit de chez lui. Ferma la porte à clef. Et ce dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la forêt. Il y avait repéré depuis longtemps un petit endroit tranquille, ou personne n'allait jamais. Sûrement parce que il y était souvent. L'esprit occupé par ces pensées, il ne remarquait pas qu'il était suivi par un groupe de personnes cachées dans l'ombre des bâtiments.

Naruto arriva rapidement à son endroit. C'était une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Toute simple, sans fleur. Juste de la mauvaise herbe qui poussait. Elle était située loin des cascades, du village, de tout. Grâce à cela il y régnait un silence tellement agréable. C'était l'endroit idéal pour lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les ombres l'avaient suivi et que maintenant elles étaient partout autour de lui. Cachée dans les arbres, les buissons et les rochés rectangulaires.

Et la devant ces ombres invisibles, Naruto commença quelque chose qui les paralysa tous.

Il se mît à chanter.

Les paroles n'étaient de pas de ce monde. Elles ressemblaient plutôt au chant du vent dans les arbres.

Des paroles qui n'avaient pas besoin de mots, car elles n'était pas composées de mots, mais de sentiments, sensation. La peur, la haine, le dégoût étaient les paroles de cette mélodie.

La nature qui était sûrement la seule à comprendre ces paroles, se mît à chanter avec lui. Les loups des forêts s'étaient unis dans un chant pour accompagner le jeune homme. Les oiseaux aussi les suivaient en accompagnant les loups. Même les insectes suivaient cette mélodie. Tous les animaux suivaient la mélodie qu'il chantait. La mélodie d'un dieu qui se meure.

Les ombres en avaient le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme qu'ils avaient suivi était devenu un homme. Ses cheveux avait grandis et arrivait maintenant au bas du dos. Ils avaient aussi perdu leur couleur. Finit la couleur du blé un soir d'été. Place au rouge d'une forêt qui brûle, un rouge profond et fasciant. Ses habits qui étaient à sa taille étaient devenus trop courts, mais ils lui allaient bien. Le pantalon était devenu un pantalon d'été, lui arrivant au genou. Le pull n'était plus ample. Il était devenu serré et montrait un corps sculpté et puissant.

Son regard aussi avait changé. Les yeux n'étaient pas visibles, mais l'expression sur son visage montrait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, tout la haine qu'il avait emmagasinée, toute la solitude qu'il avait endurée durant sa courte vie.

Autour de son corps était apparues du chakra qui avait pris petit à petit la forme de neuf queues qui balayait l'espace autour de lui. Mais elles ne fouettaient pas l'espace. Elles caressaient les mauvaises herbes qui à son contact devenait de magnifique fleures blanche, rouge, jaune, bleu, verte, violette.

La clairière aussi avait changé d'aspect. Elle était passée de l'état de demeure pour humain à celle de paradis pour les anges. Les arbres avaient changé la couleur de leur feuillage pour accompagner le chant de l'homme. Les fleurs dansaient sous les queues qui se baladaient. Les mauvaises herbes qui faisaient office de tapis pour cet endroit, avaient fait place à un tapis oriental. Le mariage des couleurs qui ne cessaient de changer. Tout cela donnait presque le vertige, mais en même temps, la mort elle-même serais fascinée par ces couleurs, ce chant, cet homme.

La lune semblait si grosse, si proche. Comme si elle s'était approchée pour venir écouter le chant de cette âme. Elle était venu écouter les plaintes de deux âmes et c'était retrouvée à écouter le chant d'un dieu. Un chant qui changeait avec le temps, de même que les paroles changeaient avec la musique. La Lune avait maintenant changé de couleur. Elle avait quitté sa robe de mariée, et avait pris sa robe de soirée rouge. Cette robe s'accordait avec les paroles.

Ces dernières avaient changées. Finit la haine, la colère. Place à l'amour, la compassion, l'érotisme, la sexualité, le désire non assouvit, le désire refoulé, le désire. Ce changement de mélodie faisait de l'effet à toutes les ombres qui sentaient leurs cœurs battre plus vite, leurs pouls s'accélérer, leurs sentiments les plus profonds ressortir. Certaines s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochées les unes des autres.

A ce moment précis, Naruto et Kyubi ne formait plus que un. Depuis de années c'était le seul point commun des deux. La seule chose ou ils avaient jamais pu s'entendre. A ce moment précis Naruto n'était plus Naruto. Kyubi n'était plus Kyubi. Ils étaient libres. Ils n'avaient plus de nom, plus de mission, de devoir, plus d'obligation. Il pouvait arrêter de jouer dans cette pièce de théâtre dramatique qu'était leur vie.

Ils étaient en paix.

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson passait, le visage de Naruto s'adoucissait, et il retrouvait petit à petit sa forme originale. Les arbres retrouvaient leurs couleurs d'automne. Les fleures se refermaient et redevenais de la mauvaise herbe. Les animaux finissait un à un leur chant, et la clairière se tût. Elle redevint la demeure des mortels. Naruto avait finit de chanter.

Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui, lorsque il remarqua les ombres. Celle-ci était comme figée dans le temps. Seul les larmes qui coulaient sur certaine joue montraient qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Naruto fît un pas en arrière. Il avait reconnu les ombres. C'était ses amis. Amis? Pourquoi étaient t'ils tous la? Qu'avaient t'ils vus? Depuis combien de temps étaient t'ils la? Toutes ces questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête, quand tout à coup il fût projeté à terre par deux missiles nommés Sakura et Hinata.

Les deux filles pleuraient sur son torse. Naruto ne comprenait rien. Son regard interrogateur interpella une des ombres. Celle-ci s'avança. C'était Iruka.

- " Nous t'avions préparé une surprise pour ton anniversaire. Quand nous t'avons vu partir de chez toi, personne ne t'as reconnu sauf Kiba, grâce à son flaire."

- " Nous voulions te faire un cadeaux, alors nous t'avons suivis" enchaîna Sasuke

- " Mais c'est toi qui nous à fait un cadeaux" dit Hinata entre deux larmes

- " Quoi, quel cadeau ??" Naruto ne comprenait pas.

- " Tu nous a montré ton âme, tu nous a montré tout ce que tu ait sans rien cacher." Sakura avait prononcé ces paroles.

Naruto compris alors pourquoi elles pleuraient. Et il pleura avec elles. Il pleurait de joie. Car désormais, il savait que plus jamais il ne devrait chanter.


	2. Chanson au clair de lune – Sasuke

Chanson au clair de lune – Version Sasuke –

_Ambiance musical -  Corneille -  Seul Au Monde_

Après une mission un peu plus éprouvante que les autres, Kakashi avait invité toute la fine équipe à manger chez lui un soir.

Le dîner c'était très bien passé, comme d'habitude Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et c'était concentré sur la nourriture, Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de se mettre en valeur pour Sakura. Cette dernière avait passée la soirée à regarder Sasuke jouer avec les petits poids qui étaient dans son assiette. Kakashi quand à lui il s'était contenté de regarder l'équipe 7, tout en lisant d'un air distrait son livre fétiche.

A la fin du dîner, alors que les assiettes et le reste de la vaisselle était entrain d'être lavée par Naruto (il avait perdu à la courte paille), et que le reste du groupe était assis dans le salon, Sasuke remarqua une guitare à demi cachée derrière un meuble. Sasuke regardait cette guitare avec une curiosité qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

Au bout d'un moment alors qu'il allait se lever afin d'assouvir sa curiosité, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Kakashi posa son livre et alla ouvrir la porte.

C'était les autres équipes qui arrivaient.

Apparemment Kakashi les avaient invités pour passé la soirée avec eux.

Le fan club de Sasuke était presque au complet et ne cessait pas de ce battre pour savoir qui allait s'assoire au côté du ténébreux jeune homme. Choji était dans la cuisine avec Shikamaru et Naruto. Les trois discutaient bruyamment, pour savoir ce qui était le mieux comme nourriture (enfin c'était surtout Choji et Naruto qui parlaient).Neji c'était assis et TenTen l'avait tout de suite suivie en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Mais cela n'étonna personne car tout le monde savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis 1 mois.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke ne tenant plus, se leva suivit par un regards interrogateur de son fan club et alla chercher la guitare.

Cette guitare était vieille, mais elle était entretenue. Les cordes étaient neuves et bien tendue.

Sasuke pris la guitare et regarda Kakashi. Celui-ci se contenta de dire "C'est un ancien souvenir". Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'assis sur le rebord. Un courant d'air frais traversa la maison tandis qu'un silence s'installait. Ce silence fît revenir le trio de la cuisine, pour voir ce qui se passait et ils découvrirent une scène spéciale. Tout le monde avait cessé ses activités et discussion pour voir ce qu'allait faire le jeune homme.

Ce jeune homme commença par tester les cordes de la guitare, et une fois que ce fût fait il commença à jouer une musique.

Quelque note de musique sortir de la guitare, donnant le ton de la musique. C'était une musique lente, répétitive, mais qui n'était pas lassante. Cette musique était envoûtante, mais tous voyaient que ce n'était qu'un début, tous voyaient que Sasuke se préparait à chanter. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Et Sasuke commença à chanter.

Personne ne savait cela. La voix de Sasuke tout le monde la connaissait, mais lorsqu'il commença à chanter, même Kakashi arrêta de lire son livre et leva les yeux pour voir d'où venait cette voie douce. Cette voix qui ne collait pas du tout avec la personne qui la chantait. Une voix tendre, sans aucune trace de Sasuke dedans. Cette voix ressemblait au susurre du vent un soir d'automne, une voix qui ferait dormir un nouveau né affamé. Tout ceux qui était présent dans la salle se sentaient apaisé par cette voix. Certain en pleurait (le fan club).

Mais personne n'avait vu ou remarqué ce qui se passait entre Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke jetais des coups d'œil à Naruto tout en continuant de jouer. Car seul Naruto pouvait comprendre le vari sens de ces paroles.

Ces paroles qui racontait l'histoire d'un homme sans famille, sans amour. Ces paroles racontait l'histoire ce ces deux jeunes hommes. Car par dessus leur haine et la rivalité l'un vers l'autre, tout les deux avait vécus la même histoire, la même vie. Et c'était ça qui les rapprochaient, et qui leur permettais de vivre un jour de plus. C'était le faite de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette situation. De savoir qu'une autre personne partageait la même souffrance qu'eux, soulageait leur propre souffrance.

Cette complicité dans la douleur, cette fraternité dans la solitude, leurs avaient permis de se dépasser pour que plus jamais l'autre ne sois seul, pour que jamais l'un des deux ne meure. Car l'autre ni survivrai pas.

Leur relation muette, secrète et unique, était leur bouée de sauvetage dans leur monde de douleur, leur seul espoir de survie. Et malgré leur rivalité et tout ce qui les séparent, chacun serais prêt à donner sa vie pour l'autre.

Cette musique racontait tout cela, mais seule les deux garçon le savaient. Malgré le monde qu'il y avait dans la salle, les deux garçon était comme seul. Naruto ne voyait que Sasuke, et Sasuke ne voyait que Naruto et cela leur suffisait.

Comme elle avait commencé, la musique diminua lentement. Comme si celle-ci voulait que tout le monde se réveille lentement d'un doux rêve. Un réveille brusque détruirait cette ambiance et c'était ce que le guitariste voulait éviter, car pour une fois autour de lui, tout le monde était calme et reposé.

La musique finie, Sasuke se leva, rangea la guitare et retourna s'assoire à sa place.

A ce moment tout redevint comme avant. Le Ino et Sakura se lancèrent sur Sasuke, les Senseis retournèrent à leurs occupations. Le trio de la cuisine retourna à sa discussion.

Malgré leurs peines et leurs solitudes, le monde allait continuer à tourner et à avancer.

Et les deux garçons allaient continuer à vivre pour l'autre.

_Suite à la remarque de Mydaya qui me demandait s'il allait y avoir une suite, j'y ait longuement réfléchit et je me suis dit que c'était une très bonne idée qu'elle avait eu. Donc voila, chaque personnage aura droit à "une chanson au clair de lune". Certaine serons triste d'autre seront joyeuse (Lee )._

_P.s. En relisant cette fic, je me suis aperçu que j'avais presque dérivé sur du YAOI….. HO MON DIEU………………..;)_


End file.
